Angels and Demons
by zman2998
Summary: Kitty an angel like many others tries to protect the weak mortals that reside on Earth. Dudley a demon proclaimed the Angel of Death kills people when their time had to come to am early end, Kitty is who must protect these people from this fate. Dudley is distracted enough from his job to let people slide from death as he falls for this angel in turn the angel falls for him.
1. Chapter 1

A demon stood on State st in the middle of the city in a pair of stonewashed jeans, a black shirt, a black leather jacket, and a pair of black leather shoes. He was a white dog, and was assigned to be the angle of death. A construction site was across the road and a Yugo was coming down at high speeds; a scaffold towering from the pit they dug to place the building it was fifty feet deep.

He looked at the brackets facing the street and they began to beak; the cat in the Yugo was distracted by his cell phone. The scaffold dropped in front of him; in a failed attempt to avoid it he hit the edge sending the car into the air. An angel stood below the car in its path a crane with a net filled with empty crates swung below and caught the car. The demon looked at the steel cable and flicked his wrist; the cable snapped and swung down with enough force to split the car and its occupant in half.

The angle a tan cat got sprayed by blood as two other demons walked by in construction uniforms. The workers rushed to the car and tried to pry it open, but failed. One of the demons was a wolf and the other was a dog alike to the one standing above the pit. They smiled as they walked by no one could the the white dog or the tan cat but they could see the two fake construction workers.

"Failed attempt to save another lost soul. Eh Kitty?" He asked her being the only one able to hear him not allowing the mortals to hear his voice.

"Shut it Dudley!" She was infuriated.

"All souls I take are the damned and the lost." He said with a smile.

Angles and demons possessed the power to kill each other, but usually angles don't engage demons who usually win due to being ruthless and unforgiving. Kitty looked to her pistol making Dudley smile.

"Go back to Hell where you belong."

"Finally an aggressive angel." Dudley said jumping off the edge and landing with out a flaw sending up a dust cloud.

"I'll send you back myself!" She yelled pulling out her pistol, a M1911 .45 Colt.

Dudley pushed the barrel to the side quickly as it fired two rounds and grabbed her wrist. He spun her pressing her back against his chest and wrapped his arm around her waist. He was breathing against her neck as he took the gun away and disarmed it. A worker ran through them fazing through both of them. Pure black wings slid out from the material on Dudley's back seeming to be fused with his jacket.

Kitty kicked and flailed as he gave one thrust from his wings throwing them both into the air right up to the street. Dudley dropped Kitty next to the fallen scaffold and landed on the other side of the street. The sidewalk cracked and split apart them rolled up a glow came from it and embers rose to. Dudley hid his wings again and jumped into the hole it sealed itself as soon as he was in.

Dudley landed on a highway covered in sand where parts of it collapsed. Screams came from below, mummified corpses were trying to climb up the supports. They were the lost and the damned souls trapped in eternal suffering.

"It smells." Someone dropped next to him.

"You can never get used to that smell." He said standing up.

"I know Neo." Someone else dropped next to him.

"Let's go to the time table douche." The person who tells them who to kill.

"He's not that bad." Dudley said, Neo scoffed at that.

They all walked down the highway looking at buildings that were on fire engulfed in flames. Finally a crumbling old building they arrived at was the office of death. A dog with black fur and eyes that were black too with red glowing pupils.

"Here is you're kill list." He said giving them a piece of paper. "Now go."

They were shuttled off to a plane which was still at the terminal ready to take off. Two of the flight crew members called in sick and some 'replacements' were put in there place. Dudley was sitting in first class and Neo walked up to Dudley in a flight attendant uniform.

"How it going boss?" Neo asked with an evil smile.

"Good." Dudley said with no expression then noticed a cat in a flight attendant uniform with tan fur.

"What's wrong?" He asked Dudley looking back.

"An angel is present." Dudley said in a low growl.

"Should I take 'care' of her?" Neo asked.

Dudley shook his head. "No, no let her try to do her job." Neo smiled and walked on pretending to be friendly.

Dudley had two weapons a G17C Glock and a nickel plated M1911 .45 colt pistol with the letters K.I.A. engraved into the right and left sides of the slide in French script font. Kitty was walking around making sure people are okay, they felt more at ease after she checked on them. The seatbelt light came on and a few seconds later the plane pulled out onto the strip. The engines roared as the throttle went up and it moved forward going faster and faster until it soared up into the air. Kitty walked to where Dudley was and he spoke.

"You know you're like an old habit. I always expect you to be there." Dudley said with a smile.

"Is that so?" She said to him.

"Yes, the beautiful angel that keeps following me around." Kitty looked at him confused.

"Did you just complement me?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah I guess I did." He smiled at her and she blushed but didn't notice how red her cheeks were.

"Why?" Kitty looked at him curiously but still blushing.

"You know when a guy likes a girl...?" Kitty got the picture.

"Well it's not like you're going to get anything." Dudley didn't like that but could tell she was hiding something.

"Okay." The plane's left flaps started to shake then it got ripped away.

The wing's paneling began to pop lose; Kitty sat next to Dudley and the wing stopped falling apart because Dudley was distracted by Kitty.

"I do like you. But we can't be together." She whispered into Dudley's ear and smiled.

"Well why not? They aren't always watching us." Dudley kissed her on the and her smile widened; Kitty blushed as Dudley put his hand on her leg.

**Hope you liked it and please review . **


	2. Leaving

Author is currently unable to post any new chapters.


End file.
